Demigods and Things that Explode
by texaskid13
Summary: Rated T. Very violent. A group of demigods crash over a military base, and fight for thier lives.


**Hey, thought someone would mix guns with demigods, but got to do everything yourself. Sorry for the grammar yada yada. By the way, please flame because I'm a pyromaniac. I don't own Rick (Or do I?) ****Enjoy, and if you don't, bite me. Takes place around 1948. It gets violent fast.**

**Demigods and Stuff that Blows Up**

Ever hear that cartoon sound effect for the falling coyote after he chases the road runner off the cliff? Well, we were that sound. Here is some advice, **NEVER **be the test dummies for a Hephaestus cabin project. Because usually, you either tend to fall out of the sky or be a target for a heat seeking Pegasus. And trust me, I've been through both.

Now let's go back to me falling out of the sky in a chariot with twenty other demigods in full combat gear. You see, The Hephaestus cabin were creating some sort of transport chariot, and we were in combat armor to test if it were actually able to be used in battle.

The ride was going fine. Some of us were actually regaining color in our faces. Then we flew over the Military Base.

The projectile flew at us and slammed into the bottom of the chariot. The on-board Hephaestus cabin mate yelled out, "TAKE COVER! WE'RE GOIN' DOWN!" We grabbed the railings as we plummeted towards the ground. Then the chariot slammed into the ground. An ear wrenching sound of metal tearing under the soft Earth rang out.

The mist must have made us Japanese soldiers, or Nazis I didn't think about it to long until a MG burst out,

"Take co-" My friend fell down with bullets littering his chest. And with that, we scrambled for precious cover

Now there were nine of us left, and I don't think there would be much of us after this encounter. I took charge, "Nock em' dead!" Even though we had nothing against the soldiers, we couldn't get out of here with only demigods on the ground. We had about ten archers firing. A Us sniper asked, "Arrows? What in hell is this?"

A loud bullet echoed through the complex. Okay, now nine archers. More MGs burst out, "Ack!" People screamed out with arrows sprouting from necks heads, chests, you name it.

Above all the machine gun, sniper, and infantry gunfire, a officer yelled out, "Radio for more reinforcements! Where is our armor?"

Great, I thought, now they are getting tanks! In the distance I could slowly hear engines getting closer. My friend, Spike, (why we called him that I don't know) ran over to me, with his head ducking low, "Bud, we got to make a run for it or we are-" but before he could say another word, an explosion pitched him to his side tearing his limbs off, "SPIKE!" I screamed, "I'm coming for you!" Even though I had around four or five MGs pointed at my head, I ran over to Spike's side.

He didn't have any legs and he was also missing an arm, blood pouring out everywhere. I grabbed his shirt and yelled, "Hang in there!" before I pulled him behind nine demigods, with their sheilds raised archers popping out every ten seconds to fire an arrow before ducking behind cover again. Except, when I looked, an archer went down. A half-brother of mine, ran over to treat his wounds, "This, this is going to hurt," and with that, he stuck tweezers in the wound and dug around till he pulled out a bullet. The archer screaming the whole time.

I didn't have to be Prometheus to know that this kid is going to run out of bandages quickly.

Spike spoke up weakly, "Bud," tears started to form in my eyes, "don't cry, and tell the Hephaestus kids I'll be waiting in Hades to kick so hard they'll fly to Atlas and back," and with that, my best friend died. I took out two drachmas, and placed them on his eyes.

"I want exploding arrows on those tanks!" That was the only thing I could say before another explosion rung out, just to the left of our group. I took out Spike's lucky dagger and stuffed it in a pocket. Then I brought Hades to those men.

I strung an exploding arrow, and thought how this shot was for Spike. _TWANG. _The arrow flew into the darkness of the main gun's shaft. _BOOM! _The tank seemed to tear itself apart, while shards of metal embedded themselves into the soldiers, and they cringed in pain and fell to floor. Yes, I thought, one tank down, Zeus knows how many more.

Thunder softly rumbled in the distance. I looked up at the sky and shouted, "I don't give a-" Some Ares kid ran up to my side and yelled in my face, "GRENADE!" Picked up the frag and chucked it at a Jeep. With an bright explosion, the jeep was engulfed in flame.

"Thanks, umm," He raised his shield as a burst of machine-gun fire rattled across the shield, "Danny,"

"Well, thanks Dan. Duck!" I threw his head down and fired an arrow right between a sniper's eyes, "Nice shot,"

I nodded my head and fired another exploding arrow at a tank. _KA-BOOM! _Two down, one more to go. Then totally unexpectedly, I ran from the safety of the chariot and shields. Darting back and forth, I confused a soldier and impaled with an arrow in my hands. I pulled it from his head, still running, and shot it at an officer. I pulled out Spike's dagger and threw it at a bazooka man.

"RETREAT!" an officer suggested. And with that, the few remaining soldiers fled the scene, thank the gods, we now had a chance to get out of here.

Slowly I walked over to the soldier, his face was twisted in horror. His eyes staring out into space. Gruesomely, I pulled out the dagger. This isn't over, we still needed to get out of here and reinforcements would be here soon, with more armor, "Sniper!" A shot echoed through the now silent compound. And like a die-hardsniper would, he shot me through the heart with a second bang.

My hand instinctively wnet to my heart, slowly, I pulled my hand away to see that it was red, and bloody. Painfully, I fell to the stone cold floor. Death didn't feel painful, but more like I was retirning from something, and tiredness, then I fell to blackness.

**Done! For the soldiers overseas, and those who've died away from home. Thanks for reading (or skipping to the end)  
Remember, Pray, Go to Church, and REVIEW! **


End file.
